Rolling Girl
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Battered and bruised, Rin loved everything about her. Rin x Suicidal Uke!Neru.


**Rolling Girl**

There once was a girl.

A quiet obedient girl that went to school every day and sat in her seat at the other end of the room, quiet and without a gaze to anyone. In school, she never talked to anyone, only sat by herself and gazed to her desk with her hollow yellow colored eyes. With all the other lively students around her, the girl almost seemed invisible, like a weak sheep hidden behind the flock. Nobody wondered of her or questioned her silence so all she did was sit, sit and wait until she could leave. There was another girl, her name was Rin. She would watch the girl, watch her just stare down to her desk. If she could, she would try to read the emotion she held, the facial expression that blocked behind the edging blonde hairs that were loose from the long side ponytail that the girl wore. At times, the teacher would call on her and everyone would look to hear her speak, if she would even do that. Even Rin turned to watch her, wanting to hear the voice that had been silenced for so long.

"Akita Neru."

The blonde would slowly raise her head and the teacher gave one of those weak pleasant smiles that most adults gave to teenagers. Teenagers who were about to be told their dog has died or that they had just lost a loved one. Everyone always seemed to give her that look, though Rin never knew why and usually shook off her wandering curiosity. It was none of her business anyway. Neru blinked as she continued to solidly stare to the teacher, her seated figure frozen from any motion, her curved lips that were brought to a frown remained still. Rin raised an eyebrow as she mirrored the frozen stature, her chin rested on her leaned arm as her other hand held a pencil that once had a tapping rhythm, her blue eyes focused upon her classmate. Why wasn't she speaking? Was there something wrong with her?

"Neru, can you answer question eleven for us, please?"

The blonde didn't speak. An awkward shuffle of noises and coughs broke the silence as the girl gave a pitiful stare but still no words came out. It was then the school bell had rung and clumps of students and their friends joined together to leave the room, all mumbling in some sort of chatter but everyone knew what was being talked about. Questions of her, the girl who didn't speak or bother with anything. Why couldn't she just speak and be normal? Why did she only just give that pitiful hurt look like she was in pain all the time? Maybe it was a home situation or just a personal issue altogether, maybe even some type of disease. The words 'freak' and 'weird' wormed their way in somehow, even the teacher couldn't deny any of it. Rin didn't fail to join her friends but not without one look over her shoulder to the girl, with a feeling of pity, the blonde turned her head and smiled to her group of friends as she walked with them.

Helplessly, Neru stood alone by her seat and setting her book bag over her shoulder, she began to walk alone. The teacher said nothing as she passed to the door but only stood by and watched. Neru knew she was worried about her, though it was just the teacher's job to worry, it was hidden beneath the paycheck of some zeros to pretend to care but now, all that Neru knew was that people would only watch her. The teacher was no different with her soft brown eyes, holding the look to her as if she was a injured animal, lightly limping to make it somewhere safe, somewhere where it could be helped and cared for. It was funny sometimes when people gave that look. Nothing was wrong, after all. Neru was just a girl who was just rolling along with her life. It just hurt sometimes that she had to do it alone.

Stares grew in numbers if that was even possible.

Neru sat at her seat, staring down at her desk as she always did, her cheek taped with a square white bandage as the rest of her face seemed swollen. Maybe she had tripped or something, accidents always happen in some way. Rin couldn't take her eyes from the blonde girl, tapping her pencil at her desk; the blue eyed girl ignored the ramble of the lesson that was taught as she watched Neru. Within her lap, the hands were laced and it seems as though she was fumbling her fingers. It was a first. To be honest, Rin thought nothing was beneath the thin layer of calm silence that Neru had but a sense of hesitation seemed to be unraveling. As the teacher continued to speak loudly, Rin watched with slowly widening eyes as she saw the silent girl blink and then snapped her eyes over to her direction. The hollow yellow eyes seemed to pull her in, sucking in whatever emotion it could. A looked of hurt and a bit of pain clouded the color and Rin couldn't help but feel a sense of pity in the pit of her stomach. If she could, she would help her. Though now, she held no part of it.

"Kagamine Rin." The teacher's uptight voice called out and the blonde snapped to attention, looking to the front of the class, the pencil fallen from her loose grip. A fit of giggles were heard around the room as the teacher gave a stern look to Rin, expecting an explanation for not paying attention or even the answer to a question. Either way, it didn't matter. "Sorry sensei, I guess I got a bit distracted," Rin sheepishly said with a weak smile and once the teacher gave a sigh and returned to the chalkboard at the front of the class, the blonde looked over to Neru who sat perfectly still, her chin low as her eyes stared directly before her. The same feeling of pity clouded her stomach as she heard the bell ring and everyone stood up to leave. The teacher left soon after everyone else though Rin moved at a slower pace and gave her friends a small smile and nod as if to tell them to go on ahead. Leaving the room, Rin moved to the side of the doorway as she waited for Neru. Watching her collect her bag and books in her arms, Rin watched as Neru has froze in place and hugged her books tightly to her chest. It was then with a weak whimper, the girl began to cry and Rin could only watch.

The teacher even stared today.

She couldn't be blamed. Neru wore her square taped bandage at her cheek, her blouse beneath her black button up was stained with dirt like smudges upon it, and her pink skirt held trails of what looked to be faded dry blood. Her thin legs cascaded with strips of band aids as her hands were laced as one, both marked with tracks of small cuts across each bony finger. It looked as if the girl had gotten into a fight and did not hesitate to stand still and wait for the consequences that were to come. If Neru wasn't the odd one out already, she would be now with her fragile beat up body. Rin looked off as her desk was crowded with her usual friends that began to talk, finding Neru in her sight, her eyes bugged a bit. Following the direction, the surrounding girls gave a look of twisted carelessness. "That girl looks pretty beat up," One of them spoke up. She looked more than just beat up; she looked as if she was going to fall to pieces. "Yeah, wonder how all that happened." It couldn't have been by accident, nobody has accidents like that. "Isn't it obvious?" Neru lowered her head more, stared ever so weakly to her cut up hands. "She must have done all that on purpose."

Rin didn't know what to say when she stood up from her seat abruptly and found herself walking over to the other side of the room, right up to Neru's desk. "Hey, are you okay?" She blurted and as expected found no answer as the girl didn't even look at her. "You seemed to have another accident, I would have hoped you would have gotten better and had that cheek bandage removed." Moving closer in her speech, Rin could have sworn she saw Neru flinch. With a frown, Rin moved back from the girl. "Just try to be more careful, okay?" With that said Rin turned her back and began to walk away. "No problem." A voice softly mumbled in a weak muffle. There was a pause and slowly, Rin turned to look back at the blonde. Did she really just speak? It was hard to tell as the girl was still frozen, still staring into the wood of her desk. Maybe she was just hearing things. Though if she really did just speak right now, if she really did just say those two words, it was crazy. There was a problem. Yet Rin returned to her seat, taking in the strange looks her friends gave her. At that time, not even she felt like speaking anymore.

When class was over, she left a journal behind.

Rin didn't mean to read it. It just made her curious as she had been the last one out that day and laying in pure view upon the desk at the far side of the room was a crummy notebook with the elegant cursive of the words 'journal' at the front. It must have been Neru's. Moving over to the desk cautiously, Rin looked around her as if someone were to see as she went to the desk and picked the journal into her hands. Flipping the pages, there was writing of what seemed to be thoughts or poems. Only certain words could be made out from the chicken scratch and crumpled paper that bind the booklet. Unreachable dreams of failing again and again. Just one more time, one more time she could roll again. Unreachable colors within ruins. Nothing would turn out well, it would be better to just end the breathing, now. Was this the words that she didn't want to say, the pain that was being felt and reason for all the injuries? Suddenly the journal closed and was set back upon the desk's surface. Speechless, the blue eyed blonde turned her head and walked away. Knowing there was still nothing she could do but somehow, somehow she wanted to save that girl.

It was after class the next day that she approached her. The teacher had left and so had the others and here she was, standing before Neru who stared directly to the girl before her. It was strange, all through class, Neru could feel Rin's stare upon her. What did she even do? All she ever did was keep to herself, kept her mouth shut and never looked to anyone wrong or even looked at anyone to begin with. Why couldn't this one day not be different, why couldn't she just leave? "Your arms are wrapped today." Rin noted and it was true, a new injury was added to the fragile body. It made no difference; it was just an 'accident'. "No problem." Neru spoke hoarsely and watched as Rin moved closer to her. The light feeling of warmth brushed against her as Rin placed her hands to Neru's arms, taking a step forward to meet face to face. "Don't say that, you don't have to lie, okay? I understand that you're in pain and I want to help." That struck a nerve. A hateful gaze swallowed the yellow coloring of the eyes of Neru as her face grew grim. "You don't understand, you don't understand any of my pain!"

Tears erupted and soon were brought to peace.

Neru stood frozen as she felt warmth wrap around her body, covering her paining form with heat of another's strong comforting arms. As twilight struck past the open classroom windows, the two teens stood in that position of a hug for what felt like passing hours. Pulling herself back, Rin stared deep into Neru's yellow eyes as she said softly with confident behind her words. "I know you need something to give you a purpose." The warm arms withdrew and rested palms upon the shaking girl's shoulders. "I understand that you want someone to just care for one second about you." Neru's eyes went wide as she watched the blonde lean forward and press her warm lips to her's. If she was brave, Neru would have clung tight to Rin and made the kiss last only a second longer but it was gone within seconds. Her tears didn't stop falling and with weak strength, Neru raised her hands and clutched the fabric of Rin's school uniform. "Please...don't stop now..." It felt good to be touched for once. To not be stared at by one person and called a freak in whispers and gossip. It didn't matter how long it lasted, though just for now, maybe she could experience the attention she truly craved for.

Neru was slightly scared as she was lightly pushed back into a wall; upon her hips were another's hands. Soon after her head met the wall behind her, lips were pushed back onto her's. The warm feeling felt new and exciting, Neru wouldn't be surprised if Rin could feel her shake against her. A wet touch grazed her lower lip and she shivered yet with slow awkwardness, Neru parted her lips to allow the tongue to enter her mouth. Rin didn't hesitate to search every inch of the girl's mouth, mark every part as her territory before entangling her tongue with Neru's. A moan shook between the two, slightly embarrassed, Neru's face flushed with color. Rin raised one of her hands and picked at the buttons to the black button up. Soon after was the button to the blouse and soon the coloring of a black bra showed through. The fair color of skin was clad with bruises of many colors and with a a look of sadden emotion, Rin withdrew her mouth and bowed her head to kiss every marking. Receiving a gasp from Neru, Rin was careful as her hands moved around the petite form to pick at the clips that held the bra together.

Slowly, the black bra crumpled upon the floor.

Crowning the clothing pile of the button up and blouse, Neru stood against the wall, her chest bare and filled with scars and marks caused by her own hands. With a soft caress to one of the breasts, Rin lightly kissed the bare skin once again. How could such a body become so damaged? It was really such a shame how the some marks were mere bruises as the others looked as though they would never fade. Neru squirmed with every kiss to her chest, every finger to rub over her nipple and with a slight suckle to her breast, the blonde bit her lip as a moan softly erupted. While the other hand worked it's way beneath the pink skirt, cautious fingers picked beneath the panties and soon felt the wetness that began to form between the girl's thighs. "R-Rin..." Neru's voice softly breathed as one hand continued to caress her breast and the other slowly poked within the girl's entrance. With a sharp breath, Rin looked to Neru to find that she showed no sign of pain, even with the tightness her body had at the moment. Slowly, the finger rubbed at the clit and soon another finger joined and still the girl didn't not break her calm expression.

"M-More...please..." Neru whimpered and with another finger added, Rin felt the inner walls of the girl close on her fingers. Pulling the skirt down, Rin lowered herself to her knees as she put her face to the girl's entrance. With a lick of her lips, she moved forward and flickered her tongue to the slightly wet entrance. Neru arched her back from the wall and into the pleasure that corrupted through her. Thrusting into the fingers, Neru moaned softly as she felt pain burn away, knowing the quicker she went with things, the quicker the pain would leave. The quicker things would be over. Just as she felt herself tense, the pleasure was removed and it felt as if someone had socked her in the gut. She looked down to Rin who held a playful devilish grin, licking at her fingers that were coated in juices. "Not yet, I can't let you get away with having all the fun." By that, Neru felt nervous. She had never pleased a girl or even a boy, she never thought the opportunity would come. Yet she couldn't just back out now, what if the time for this would never come again?

With a worried look, Neru gave a weakly confident nod.

With shaking hands, Neru grasped the fabric of the school uniform that clung to Rin's body. A live wire seemed to rush through as instantly, she couldn't help herself to undo the blouse of the blonde and then tug it form the body. With a heart pounded heavily, Neru swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned forward and kissed her lips back to Rin's, missing the sweet taste of the lips. Easily being dominated, Neru felt the arms of the blonde fall around her neck. Moving arms around the smaller figure of the school girl, Neru found the clips to the orange colored bra that blocked her from the perky C cups of Kagamine Rin. With a bit of help, Rin removed the bra herself and grinned over the look she was given. Neru looked nervous, it showed to be too obvious but with a down talk to herself, she managed to get herself to tremble over the now revealed breasts, to touch and grope them with a rather rough squeeze, Rin gave a cute yip. Bowing her head, Neru shyly opened her mouth to intake the other breast as she grazed her tongue over it, feeling a set of hands rush through her hair as a content sigh escaped to her ears.

It seemed she was doing something useful, she was making someone feel pleasure, she was making someone moan her name. "Neru~chan, bite harder~" Rin huskily spoke and obeying, Neru gave a hard nibble to the nipple that was in taken in her mouth, her other hand squeezing tightly of the other breast. With a lustful curse, Neru felt her hair get gripped tighter. It was then she wanted to do more and allow one hand to fall, it violently tugged at the blue skirt that clung to Rin's hips. Stirring out of it, Rin helped it off and eagerly pulled at her cute orange panties that were soaked. "Neru-chan, you're getting me all wet~" Rin said with a bit of a pout and pulled her panties down. Neru removed her bite on the erect nipple as she looked to the wet entrance, with a slow graze of her fingers, Rin arched with a whimper, biting her lip. "Wait," Rin said before Neru could do anymore, the blonde moved from the wall and went to sit upon one of the desk's surface and spread her legs wide. "Now, before I interrupted." Rin trailed off and Neru nodded and raised her fingers to slightly probe Rin once more.

Nervously, Neru parted her lips and lightly flickered her tongue.

Tasting the juices that were soaking her fingers, Neru continued with a slow rhythm until she felt a bit of confident to go faster and faster. "Neru," It felt good to just hear her name. "Neru...A-Ahh..." Eagerly, the finger went in deeper, a quick pace of a flickering tongue and the girl was almost over the edge. Just one more time, if she could her name just one more time. Rin clutched the sides of the desk with both hands, her body arched as her hips bucked, biting her lower lip slightly as she felt her walls close in. "Neru!~" Neru withdrew her fingers before the released could come, her hollow yellow eyes wide as she felt her heart pound heavily once again. "Not yet..." Neru softly spoke with a weak hearted smile and wiped her wet fingers at her lips, licking off the juices shyly. Rin looked down upon her and kindly nodded, knowing they both should end together. Rin helped herself from the desk and lowered to the floor, mirroring Neru as she moved her body close, coming between the other's legs so their entrances could touch. The nervous expression was scribbled across Neru's face, the color of red flooding her cheeks. With tiny fists clenched, Neru felt the friction that met between the two.

With a small thrust, Rin took control of the situation, scissoring the silent girl which caused both to gasp and then warmly moan. With small effort, Neru brushed herself forward to create an offbeat rhythm but still both met at one point and the pleasure continued to pulse. "Rin..." The broken fragile figure of the girl moaned softly as if she was going to cry. Maybe she was at one point. "Neru, I-It's alright...I'm almost...there..." The other blonde told with a moan as she dipped her head back. It was all going to be alright, everything was going to be alright. Those words were told many times, through soft self murmurs and in scribbles of chicken scratch. It's alright. Neru thrusted her body to grind with Rin's, feeling a source of emotion build within side her. "R-Rin...I-I'm gonna..." Neru warned and her hands twitched for a moment before her body came to a standstill. Sudden releases made her shiver, seeing all the colors in her sight wash over to fuzz of black and white. For a moment, she felt dirty, covered in kisses and juices of another, of a girl she had never known.

Somehow, she would continue rolling on.

Pulling her legs to push against her chest, Neru held her arms around them, panting as she dropped her eyes to stare down. Rin looked to her with a questioning look as she crawled on all fours to sit beside her new friend, leaning her head upon Neru's shoulder to nuzzle against it. "So rolling girl," Rin spoke and felt a sudden twitch from Neru as she spoke those words. "Where do we go from here?" How was she supposed to know? After being shunned by everyone, it was the easy plan to just remain only in silence with no friends or relative close enough to get under her skin. There were no petty crushes she held for anyone, no will to attempt to make any friends with a pity smile, nothing to hold a grip upon. Yet here she was in a situation she wouldn't ever expect. Having intercourse with one of the most popular girls in school and now feel dirty to the very bones beneath her battered and bruised skin. "We just keep rolling," Neru said with a weak smile that made Rin giggle with a sugar coated laugh. Somehow, she knew she would say something like.

In a matter of seconds, Rin slowly linked her hand with Neru, her fingers falling between the open spaces of her hand. Neru held no movement but only remained still to stare off, not wanting to depart from the warmth her body was holding. Yet she pulled away, collecting her clothes to put back on and cleaning herself off the juices and slobber from kisses at her body. Adjusting her collar to her blouse, Neru let out a sigh as her arms fell back to her sides, it seemed that was that then. Emotion erupted like a tornado with her heart, jumbling everything together until it felt like a tight ball. Wiping her eyes with her long black sleeve, Neru sucked in the tears that tried to escape, feeling her body grow heavy as a source of cold corrupted her. Raising her hands to cross over, her hands met her throat. To think that tonight was going to be the night that she was going to die, going to kill herself and cross herself out from the line of normal people she was always picked out from just because she was different. Instantly, Neru felt her body spin and land abruptly into warmth, feeling arms tight around her and fingers through her hair. Neru froze up as her tears fell from her wide yellow eyes, her body still as she took in the embrace that held her from falling to pieces.

The world felt like it was speeding up in it's rotation.

"Are you better now?"

Rin's voice asked calmly in a cool breath against Neru's ear that made her tremble. Neru remained still as her arms were pressed against her body as Rin's thin form pressed against her. The once silent girl blinked with a softened expression as the last of her tears fell down her gently smiling face, giving a small nod as she couldn't figure the words to speak at that moment. Though she closed her eyes and rested in the embrace that was giving no release. If time froze like this, Neru wouldn't have minded it at all. The thing she had purpose for was hugging her tightly in a snug embrace and years of tears that had built up, had grown in numbers from every fall and mistake was falling from her face upon the small shoulder of another girl. A popular girl with no care in the world, smiling all the time, perfect grades and beautiful and she was here. She was hugging the school freak, the silent weird girl, the suicidal emotional self abuser, the rolling girl. The rolling girl. The popular girl loved the rolling girl.

The rolling girl loved her right back. Even with the dreams of fading away, hearing the voices of being asked the same question, "Are you better now?", the headaches and tears. It was worth it to get to where she was now, where ever that was. Though was she better at all or even that sick to begin with? Who truly knows? What mattered was here and now, the one time she was cared for and probably the only time. Just one time. Feeling the now damp bandage against her cheek, Neru felt herself hiccup from continuous crying she was doing and nuzzled into Rin's shoulder as her weak body lightly shook. With comforting fingers brushing through her hair, Neru thanked Kami that Rin hadn't let go just yet. She wished she never would. Though it was time to move on, time to live her life with the mistakes she caused, the bruises she made and the pounding in her heart that was making heavy record time at that moment. If she had the strength, she would lift her arms and cling to Rin tightly and whisper in a hoarse voice,"I love you." Even if it hurt to not hear the same back. After all, what was one more painful event to her? What else could possibly break? She had nothing left to sacrifice. "I love you, Neru." Until now.

Neru felt her breath stuck at the back of her throat but managed the words strongly. "I love you too."

At that moment, Rin pulled back to stare upon Neru with soft blue eyes and graze a slow hand to the girl's cheek before moving close to kiss firmly on the lips. Neru kissed back and felt her heart pound hard against her ribs. It was certain. She was definitely going to roll again. Though this time, Neru would take Rin down with her.

Strange enough, Rin didn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote another original pairing. ^-^ Yay! It's smut with a plot, or plot with smut? I'm not quite sure. I wrote this because I wanted to see these two with each other instead of fussing over Len. Plus I love the song, "Rolling Girl." Anyway, I hope the smut turned out well, it's my second yuri story and I tried my best with it. Alright then, I hope you enjoyed this story, review if you wish to.


End file.
